


better on my own

by blkvelvets



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Other, Suicidal Ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blkvelvets/pseuds/blkvelvets
Summary: and it’s as simple as that - cheryl blossom’s fate is decided.





	better on my own

cheryl blossom watches her father’s lifeless body dangle from the ceiling of their barn, and smiles.

that night, she wraps her blood red acrylic nails around her throat, squeezes tight, and wonders what it’s like to die. she pictures her own pale and limp body hanging from the rafters in place of her father’s, swaying in time with the breeze. she would be at peace, at last.

for the first night in a long time, cheryl has sweet dreams.

the next day, she wakes up and divides her belongings up. jughead gets the spider brooch, archie gets the guitar, veronica gets her cheer position. she puts on her school clothes - nothing too extravagant, it’s not the right day for something like that, and heads to class.

at school, she is just another body, floating among the masses. she gives each gift to each person, going through her day with a disturbing amount of indifference. if anyone suspects that there is something off with the river vixen, they don’t say anything. she’s not surprised. she’s always known that people don’t care.

cheryl goes home and takes the white dress she had worn on that fateful day out of her closet. it still fits - it hugs too close to her, so close that it almost feels like she is suffocating in the irony of it all. for a moment, just a moment, she considers taking the dress off and going back to sleep and forgetting all about her intricate plan for salvation. and then she makes a deal with herself - if her mother tries to stop her, she won’t do it. she won’t let the frigid waves wash her away into oblivion. 

she walks right past her mother, who looks her up and down and doesn’t say a word. and it’s as simple as that - cheryl blossom’s fate is decided. 

she texts veronica - sweet veronica lodge, the one person who did care. poor, poor veronica lodge. she cared enough to get cheryl to love her, but caring won’t do much anymore. 

the last thing she remembers thinking before she jumps into the icy river is how much she wants to see jason smile again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really dark and i don't know where it came from but blame the season finale.
> 
> tumblr: vxronicablossom


End file.
